Insecurities
by Twinkie Pie
Summary: Princess Luna feels lost in her new environment. Hoping to find answers, she sets off to Ponyville. Along the way she'll catch sight some things that might just change her life. Meanwhile, Fluttershy faces problems with her new husband, Hoofshire.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hey guys. I notice, despite how i feel about my writing, that you guys actually like my writing. It really means a lot to me, thanks! So i'm gonna shut up and kick off my new story! :D

Prologue

As Princess Luna walked up to her sister's bedroom door, she sighed. She was truly happy to be here, back in Equestria, rather than the moon. Still, everything around her confused her. What is a train and how does it move? Who invented forks? Plates? Why do we not use the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice anymore? All these questions and more are yet to be answered, and the princess of the night intended on making that known.

As she drew nearer to the princess's door, she noticed several guards by it, as usual. With a quick wave of her hoof, she motioned them to leave, none of them hesitating to obey. Opening the door, she stared into a brightly lit room, with pictures of rainbows and small animals all over the walls, typical Princess Celestia. She always was a daytime pony, obviously, since she was the princess of the sun.

Celestia was resting on her bed, just breathing in the fresh air that ventilated through the open door leading to a balcony. She raised her head, noticing someone had entered the room, and gave her sister a gentle smile. "Hello Luna, it is very nice to see you. How is my little sister doing on a fine day such as today?" Celestia said. " I'm doing wonderful, Celestia. I just have more than a few questions about everyday life around here," replied Luna.

Luna wanted nothing more than to fit in with everyone in Equestria. Her incident at Ponyville taught her a lot, but nowhere near as much as she wanted. " If its just that, then i am happy to oblige. Do you have anything specific? in mind or just every day life in general?" asked the older alicorn. " I'm gonna go with every day life in general, dear sister," replied Luna. " In that case, start packing your bags, you're gonna pay Ponyville another visit! " said Celestia.

Honestly, Luna didn't know what to think of this situation. She was excited to see the little town again, but she didn't know how people would treat her. Normally, someone would get used to being treated like royalty all the time, but Luna dreaded it. Despite having guards around being useful, she was lonely. They always kept people away from her.

In fact, Celestia and the history books might say otherwise, but she had turned into Nightmare Moon, her alter ego, only because she was lonely. The mere thought of that beast gave her chills, but it was simply the truth. Interrupting her obviously concerning thoughts, Celestia said," It seems you don't look too excited. I hate doing things against your own will, but this is for the best. To make things more enjoyable, i shall relieve the guards of the duty of protecting you," Celestia said with a wink.

Hmm. That doesn't sound half bad. For some reason. She didn't want her sister to see what she was feeling, so she gave her a nonchalant look and asked," When am I leaving?" " Why, right now of course!" Luna couldn't hide her schock. Could Celestia really prepare the chariots and such in such a small amount of time?

" Well go on and pack your bags dear, we will be leaving in the hour!" Celestia said,"You will be staying with my best student, Twilight Sparkle." " Correct me if i'm wrong, but thats the element of magic, leader of the six brave ponies who defeated ... me?" " That is correct, dear sister," Celestia said, unable to hide the awkwardness in her voice.

Luna excused herself and went to go pack her bags. When she was finished, she made her way down long hallways until she reached the castle gates. When she arrived, she was surprised to see everypony ready to take her to Ponyville. Luna awkwardly climbed onto the chariot, saying her last farewell to Celestia and her peers before riding off into the sunset.


	2. What Can Go Wrong?

Author's note: Hai. Those of you who want Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie centered stories, you're gonna have to wait. Luna and Twilight are my main focus right now, so shut up and enjoy it. Thank you :)

Nothing can go wrong?

Twilight Sparkle was strolling through the Everfree forest. She had a hard time believing Rainbow Dash is going out with Scootaloo, and she needed to clear her head. She always knew that they both liked fillies, but each other? It blew the purple mare's mind.

She didn't really have a problem with them going out. It had mostly surprised her, but watching them together brought up an emotion she had never felt before. She had started to realize what it was, but she kept denying it. She may feel lonely sometimes, but she wouldn't be jealous of her best friend, no matter what.

The roots and vines of the trees around her made crossing the area almost impossible, but Twilight didn't care. She didn't have a specific place to go to, but she wouldn't stop. Looking up, she saw it was midnight, so she started the long walk back. The only reason she knew where to go was because her hooves left trails in the mud and dirt, making a visible path back to where she started.

Deciding now was the time to test out her limits, braced herself. She prepared the teleportation spell, a simple yet complicated spell. She planned on teleporting back at the house in one try, but she stopped when she heard a loud crash only few yards away. She ran to the crash site as fast as her legs could carry, which isn't very fast, determined to see what was going on.

Luna raised her head to see whats around her, but her vision was blurry. She could barely see a few trees and a fire a few feet from her. When she saw the fire she screamed and tried to get up, but immediately fell back down. She laid there for what seemed like hours until she saw a purple blur come to her.

Whatever the creature was, it immediately dragged her away from the fire and looked over her. Luna could make out purple hair, and a blue mane and tail with a pink stripe and a horn. So its a unicorn? Sighing in defeat, she laid her head back down, falling unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in serious pain. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The pain was almost unbearable, but slowly it faded away. She sat up and looked around. According to all the books around her, this seemed like a library of some sort. To the immediate right of her she saw a couple pegasi. After a minute of thinking, she realized they were her chariot pilots. And they were dead.

She shivered at the sight. She remembered flames and a creature of some sort, but thats it. She felt more scared than she has ever been in her entire life. Just as she was about to start looking around, the " creature " walked in, carrying a pot of tea. "Good afternoon, Princess Luna," it said. It was a purple unicorn mare, with a blue mane with a pink stripe. She seemed familiar, but Luna couldn't remember her.

Unable to say anything, she just stared. "Oh right, need an explanation?" Luna nodded her head. " Well, your pilots had been horsing around, and one of them accidently knocked the other unconscious. Your chariot fell to the ground, catching on fire almost immediately," said the purple mare. "Oh silly me, i haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Twilight Sparkle, maybe you remember me from our previous encounters?" said Twilight. "Ah yes, the element of magic, its a pleasure to meet you as well. My sister told you i would be coming, i presume?" said Luna. "Yes, she told me in a letter that you would be staying here for a long time. I'm glad you're here, and i hope you have a wonderful time in Ponyville. Now, lay down and rest, its a miracle you're talking right now," she said to the alicorn.

Luna instantly obeyed. She never had to be told twice to take a nap. Just then, the alicorn's leg began to throb with pain. She cried out in pain, and almost kicked Twilight in the face when she tried to help. Thankfully, the pain was temporary. When Luna was settled down enough, Twilight walked over and tucked her into the guest bed. When Luna was finally asleep, the purple unicorn walked over to her own bed to catch some sleep.


	3. Chaos, a Normal Day In Ponyville

Author's note: Hola, my little ponies! I am finally starting to get into what Fluttershy is going through, in case you are wondering why i added that into my terrible summary. Thanks for reading my stories, here is the next chapter, good luck, don't throw up, etc. etc.

* * *

><p>Chaos, Laughter, And Cupcakes. A Normal Day In Ponyville.<p>

Fluttershy awoke to the sound of hoof steps. Actually, they were large stamps on the ground. Terrified for her small animals, she got up to go see why Hoofshire was being this way. When she got to the living room, she saw her husband chasing her pet bunny, angel, around the house. " Oh dear! What is going on?" she said in her signature soft voice.

"Your little jerk bunny just stole my breakfast! Why haven't ya already gotten tired of the darned thing yet?" Hoofshire screamed. "I'm sorry, he usually doesn't act this wa-" she flew back as Hoofshire's hoof connected with her face, causing a crack to echo through the room. " Just shut your whore face up, I'm trying to catch it!" he said. Fluttershy crawled up to her room and laid on the bed. Blood was trickling down her face and she just sulked there for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up to a much sweeter environment. She slept with Twilight, who was still sleeping. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake her up, and just stared. She couldn't help it. Sunlight fell through the windows, Celestia's light. Celestia said she would take care of moving the moon while she was gone, but Luna still felt bad.<p>

The light fell upon Twilight Sparkle, illuminating her already beautiful coat. The only word that can describe what she looked like at the time was beautiful. She sat there staring, not knowing that the mare was starting to wake up. "Um, good morning?" Shocked by the sudden noise, she started to stutter. " Oh uh .. g-g-good morning Twilight."

Twilight, who was starting to forget the awkward awakening, got up and started to brush her mane. " I know you've been here before, but how about we give you a quick tour of Ponyville? Then we can just hang out with Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner," Twilight suggested. "Of course, whatever you think is best," said Luna, starting to loosen up.

They started walking around town, almost always getting stares from the town ponies, Luna telling them not to be too formal with her. The were walking to Sweet Apple Acres, determined to have Luna meet Applejack first, until a pink blur grabbed them and through them into Sugarcube Corner. "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!" said an over-excited Pinkie Pie.

Luna was having trouble processing what just happened, it was clear to Twilight. "Uh hi," was all the alicorn could manage. "WERE MAKING CUPCAKES TODAY! LETS GO!" said Pinkie Pie, blowing the other two mare's ear drums away. Head still ringing, they unwillingly followed Pinkie into the kitchen.

"OK gals! The recipe book is on the counter with the supplies, so lets start baking!" she said. Twilight was having a terrible time. She was the worst cook ever back at Canterlot. She literally blew the whole kitchen sky helped her through it as best as she could, but things were really rough.

Five hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were unlocking the door, ready to see how Pinkie did her job. When the door opened, Mrs. Cake screamed. It looked as though there were bombs inside of all the cupcakes, every area of the wall was covered in cupcake mix. Pinkie proudly walked out the door, proudly showing a ton of cupcakes, beautifully made.

The Cakes just shrugged and told her to clean up, as if this happened all the time, which might be true. Pinkie Pie insisted that she do the cleaning, and told the other girls they can go have fun now. Luna felt bad about the mess. The reason it happened was because she had dropped something in to the cupcakes before they went into the oven, it at least seemed that way.

* * *

><p>Twilight starting to lead her to Applejack's house, where the orange mare was, of course, bucking apples. " Hiya there Twilight!" she said in her southern drawl. She turned her head and immediately bowed, noticing the princess. "Good afternoon, your majesty," she said. " Please, no need to be formal, you are the reason why I'm here right now, and not trying to bring eternal night," Luna said nonchalantly. "O-OK your majesty." "Please, call me Luna," the alicorn said. "Whatever pleases you, Luna,"Applejack said, still trying to grasp things.<p>

Twilight shifted uncomfortably. Applejack, though very nice, wasn't comfortable around royalty. She even acted dumb around Princess Celestia, who dropped by to visit Twilight a lot. " I just wanted to bring Luna here to introduce her to you, I'm giving her a tour of Ponyville," she said. "Well that is mighty kinda you, Twi. Ah hope you two have a good time today!" she said, as Twilight and the princess walked off towards Fluttershy's home.

Fluttershy was outside, tending to some small animals, including her rambunctious bunny, Angel. "Hi Fluttershy. I want you to meet Princess Luna, she will be staying with me for a while," said Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, hello Princess," Fluttershy said with a bow. " There is no need to be so formal, and please, call me Luna. Its the least i can do for one of the young ladies who saved me," Luna replied. " OK Luna," Fluttershy said, giving in to her demands immediately.

Fluttershy still had a scratch from Hoofshire's attack, which would probably become a scar. Noticing this, Twilight got worried. "Uh Fluttershy, what happened to your face? Did you cut yourself?" she said. Fluttershy, scared to find out what Hoofshire would do if she told them, said it was an accident. " Oh OK. Try to be more careful in the future Fluttershy. Me and Luna are gonna go find Rainbow Dash now, goodbye," Twilight said.

* * *

><p>On the way to the place where Rainbow Dash was sure to be at, Twilight got them some daisy sandwiches from Sugarcube Corner, they had both been starving. They ate their sandwiches in quiet, Luna marveling at Twilight's beauty again, while she didn't notice a thing. Twilight looked even better now than she did before! The pretty light of the sunset dawned on her purple coat, making it glimmer. In Luna's mind, this put Princess Celestia's best looks to shame, easily.<p>

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were playing in some open fields when the other two arrived. This is where they loved to spend their time once they started dating. Twilight walked up to Rainbow Dash, who was wrestling with the orange filly. Blushing a little, she loudly cleared her throat. The two lovers looked up, shocked to find out they were watched. "Uh hey Twi," Rainbow finally said. " Hi Rainbow Dash. I came here to introduce you to Princess Luna, who will be staying with me for a while to learn about every day life," she said.

Rainbow didn't looked surprised by this. In fact, she had thought this would happen sooner or later. " Well hiya, Luna. Nice to meet you. Gotta go already? Bye! Take care!," Rainbow Dash said, shoving the two off. As soon as they were far enough away, she started to play with Scootaloo again.

* * *

><p>"What an odd day this is," Luna said, trying to start a conversation, in attempt to think of something besides the other mare's beauty. " You got that right, Luna. I'm bushed!" Twilight replied. " Last night's sleep came luckily, but tonight i'm gonna get the guest bed out. You can take my bed if you want, I can just sleep in the guest one. We don't have to worry about Spike, he sleeps in his own little basket," Twilight said.<p>

When they got to the library, Twilight called Spike and told him to get the guest bed ready. She brought Luna some water before she went to bed, wanting the princess to feel at home. When Spike was finished, they all nestled into bed to try to get some sleep. The bed felt good yesterday, but now it was heavenly. Still, she couldn't sleep. She didn't wanna bother her new friend, but she felt she had no choice.

"Um Twilight?" she said. "Yes Luna?" "Can we sleep in the same bed? I'm used to sleeping with my sister or a friend of mine back at the castle, it helps me sleep," she said. "Of course Luna, I don't mind," said the unicorn. With that, she got up and switched to her regular bed, with Luna. Luna couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as Twilight's warm touch reached her. Feeling happier than ever, Luna drifted into the dream world.


	4. A Scoot In The Right Direction

Thanks for reading all my stories, despite the fact that they suck. Continue reviewing them, and never stop loving my little pony. I love everyone, even the peoples that hate me. In fact, I write my stories specifically for my haters, so don't stop hating!

* * *

><p>A Scoot In The Right Direction<p>

Princess Luna was at a loss for words. Sleep had come and gone, and she found herself missing Twilight's warm touch. Twilight was now staring at her as she sat at the couch. She knew she looked utterly retarded, staring out the window, slightly drooling, but Luna couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had fallen for a purple unicorn mare, who barely knew her.

Twilight was preparing breakfast, while Luna, of course, sat like a retard. Twilight started getting worried for the alicorn, but she couldn't worry about it too much. She blew Sugarcube Corner up with her terrible cooking, so focus was necessary to make an edible meal for a princess, more importantly to her, her mentor's sister.

She made four daisy sandwiches, somehow avoiding an explosion. Luna and Twilight ate their food happily but quietly. Luna felt horribly awkward, easily noticeable by the other mare. " Luna is there something wrong?" Twilight asked. Wrong was an understatement. Luna was royalty, how would her peers feel about her liking mares?

" Nothing, Twilight Sparkle, I guess I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night," Luna lied. Twilight knew she was lying, but didn't urge her any further. Whatever this was, Twilight assumed it was something Luna had to fix herself. " Well, Rarity asked me to model a dress for her, so you're free to do what you like. You can stay here with Spike, or just go around Ponyville, I don't care. See ya later, Luna," Twilight said with a wave of her hoof as she left the library.

* * *

><p>Twilight's departure put Luna in a saddened state. Just the sight of that mare made her heart do back flips. Luna sighed and got up, heading to the door for a walk. She reached out with her hoof to open the door, but a the window at the upper level of the library crashed open, a blue and orange blur flying in. They landed on the floor, the orange on top of the blue, with a dark alicorn staring at them, wide eyed.<p>

If she didn't feel speechless now, she didn't know what the word meant. Finally recognizing them as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, she said," What is the meaning of this foolishness?" " Oh uh sorry Luna, one of my tricks went crazy," said Rainbow," Is Twilight not home?" " No, she is busy modeling. I will have Canterlot pay for this mess, but you'd best apologize to her!" Luna said angrily.

Luna really tried to sound mad and powerful, but her voice cracked and her eyes were droopy. " Uh Luna is something wrong?" Scootaloo asked. Again, with the open book reading. ' I really need to learn to hide my emotions ' she thought. At this point, she couldn't lie anymore. She just let all her feelings out on the poor little filly.

Luna grabbed her and cried on Scootaloo's shoulder, while the filly just hugged her and patted her on the back, in attempt to calm her down. When Luna stopped crying, Scootaloo asked what was wrong once again, but this time with a better answer. " I ... I t-think I l-l-l like Twilight Sparkle," Luna stuttered. "Oh," replied Scootaloo, shocked.

Luna felt like a knife had been stuck into her stomach, this whole ordeal was truly upsetting. In one hour, she had grown madly attracted to a mare, whom she had barely known before that. " Well the only way to fix that would be to tell her," Rainbow said, finally breaking her silence. Oh, the irony of it all.

Luna face-hoofed, out of anger at nobody but herself. Scootaloo chuckled at the sight. " Don't worry, we had the same problem, but just look at us now," she said, kissing Rainbow on the cheek, who smiled brightly. " You're right! I'm going over to Rarity's right now to tell her how I feel!" Luna proclaimed, galloping out the door.

* * *

><p>Twilight was busy modeling when Luna burst through the doors, not tired at all, despite the distance between the boutique and the library. Luna's sudden burst of courage disappeared in the blink of an eye as she said," Twilight Sparkle we need to talk." " Uh sure Luna, whats up?" she said as she walked over to the alicorn.<p>

Luna was truly nervous as she led the purple mare to the front of the shop. She hadn't thought this through, but nothing mattered at this point, she would just let it all out. " Twilight...," she started," I can't think of a way to say this, heheh." Luna chuckled at her failure to find the right words and blushed a little. " What is it Luna? Is it really important enough to make you this speechless?" Twilight said, confused.

Luna took a deep breath and did the only thing she thought would get her through this without vomiting. Catching Twilight off guard, she leaned forward and kissed the purple mare on the lips. Twilight was really surprised, but found herself enjoying this. She started returning the kiss, which Rarity had watched the entire time from the window.

Soon, they had allowed each others tongues passage into their mouths, Luna moaning in pleasure. As the two tongues fought for dominance, Rarity chuckled. ' This place is full of romance! I'll never regret moving here.' Rarity walked away from the window, giving the two their privacy.

* * *

><p>No, this story isn't over, don't think that, I still have a ton of chapters left :) P.S. Princess Luna is still best My Little Pony character, so if you think she is terrible, deal with it, I'll be making a ton of stories about her! :)<p> 


	5. A Traumatic Flutter

Author's note: Hi everypony. I notice my stories haven't gotten quite as many reviews lately, and to be honest, I rolled up in a fetal position and cried like a baby (jk). But seriously, I don't feel quite as motivated as before. Hopefully I'm still appreciated somewhere. Anyway, this chapter starts three months after the last one, so you don't get confused. And another thing, I am gonna make a small Pinkie-vinyl think sometime soon, its gonna be a one-shot probably, so I look forward to that (Since a particular fan of mine, not naming names DEEPFRIEDTWINKIEPIE, won't stop bugging me about it.)

* * *

><p>A Traumatic Flutter<p>

Just a half mile away from her cottage, Fluttershy laid down on a hill and stared into the night sky, Luna's masterpiece. She felt nobody appreciated it as much as it deserved, it always calmed her down. There were a lot of stars this time of year, with only Fluttershy to enjoy, besides Twilight and Luna herself, of course. Those two love the night, obviously, Twilight liking Luna, and Luna being the deity of it.

It was all she could do to keep the tears from flowing. Hoofshire had always beat her senseless, went to a bar, got drunk and had sex with a few mares, and came back with a bouquet of roses, trying to look sincerely sorry. Before they got married, he seemed like such a gentle stallion, but now she realized how much of an error that was.

She buried her head in the grass and let the tears fall out gracefully, despite the violent sobs that racked her body. Soon though, she passed out, tired and hurt from her earlier beatings.

* * *

><p>Twilight, who was taking a stroll through the woods, heard heavy sobbing and dashed towards it. The closer she got, the more familiar it sounded, which troubled her even more so. The sky was dark, blinding Twilight completely. With a glow of her horn, she made a light shine in front of her, illuminating everything in its path.<p>

Twilight stopped when she realized she was in front the source of the crying creature. "Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed," What in Celestia's name are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Fluttershy looked up at the unicorn and cried more, unable to form any words. Twilight sat down and tried to comfort her.

When Fluttershy had calmed down, Twilight asked what was wrong again. At that point, Fluttershy was obliterated. Everything that was wrong poured out of her. She noted every little detail of every time Hoofshire beat her, until she got to the present. Twilight couldn't keep herself from bellowing in rage. "That dirty little ..." Twilight went on, naming every curse word she could think of, all directed at one pony.

Fluttershy hated seeing anyone this upset, but seeing her best friend this angry was a completely different story. Suddenly, she found herself hating him. She had never felt hate before, but now she couldn't help it. She didn't like cursing, but Twilight was right. Hoofshire deserves to ... get the white slapped out of him.

* * *

><p>It started getting late, so Twilight offered Fluttershy a place to spend the night, who couldn't help but agree, as it was her nature. Sleep had barely come at all, but she still found it refreshing, despite horrible odor coming from Spike's bed. Who knew baby dragon's had such uncontrollable bladders? Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle before she went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When morning came, Fluttershy headed to her cottage to be beaten again. She resigned herself to the fact that this would never end. When she walked in, she saw Hoofshire and two colts, conversing about costs for something. "Oh hello, I'm sorry to barge in," she said, backing into her room.<p>

"Hold on a minute! These young men have something that might interest you, whore," he said with a greedy smile. "Ya got a deal!" "Great! Now come with me, dirty little filly, its time to pay your dues," the two colts exclaimed. "Whats going on?" Fluttershy said. "What does it look like! These young men find your ass attractive and are paying me some serious cash to have some!"

Fluttershy gasped. He was...selling her out to some random men? The two grabbed her by the legs and dragged her off to some place in the woods. Soon they reached a shed, which was filled with things they planned to use on her. Fluttershy groaned as they started their horrible deeds on her.

They both fought like school colts. They argued over who got to get her butt, who used the vibrator, and things of that nature. Fluttershy was blushing deeply, but simply didn't have the strength or the courage to tell them to stop. She simply let it happen, despite the fact that she hated it. Another thing he hated. 'Wow, Fluttershy thought, I'm on a roll with this hating thing aren't I?' She sighed and resigned herself to getting utterly raped.


	6. Confession Time

Hey guys, sorry i didn't update sooner. Of course, you know why. Anyway, this whole story will be like, say, 10 chapters? Still unclear on that, I tend to go with the flow. Trixie will be thrown into the mix in this series somehow, I promise you that. She just HAPPENS to be the best pony, so yeah. This series is 100% The Great And Powerful Trixie approved, thank Celestia!

* * *

><p>Confession Time<p>

Fluttershy trotted home, utterly humiliated. She always knew that Hoofshire would do anything for money, but that was ridiculous! Selling her out to two idiots to get raped... she would have her revenge. ' Whoa, calm down Fluttershy. Where did that come from?' She was surprised to hear herself wanting revenge. At ANY pony!

When she neared her house, she was still stumbling. Since there were two ponies that raped her, she had to walk like a penguin all the way home. She felt a hot anger burn inside her, which only served to scare her more. Would this be happening every day now? Celestia forbid.

* * *

><p>Life had become hell for Fluttershy. Everyday, she was sold out to some random ponies wanting a sex doll, and came home like a penguin. It as infuriating, and the poor pegasus could do nothing about it. She never thought anyone in all of Equestria would do such things, even as a filly, but now she knew better. Ponyville was filled with perverted stallions, wasn't it?<p>

She even started to think hell was BETTER than this. In hell, there was no REAL emotion, therefore there was no pain, unlike now. Suicide looked beautiful to her now, which caught the eye of her friendly yet naive friend, Twilight Sparkle, who already knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>The purple mare was walking to Sugarcube corner with Princess Luna, her mare friend. Princess Luna moved into Twilight's library, a wish granted by Celestia herself, after hours of begging. They were to meet with Fluttershy to tell their other close friends, so that nobody would be left out in helping the yellow filly.<p>

Pinkie Pie was there, baking as usual, humming the Giggle At the Ghostly song to herself. (I listen to this song everyday, it has always been helpful). Her rump stuck out over the counter as she looked around for some cooking utensil. "Uh ... Pinkie?" Twilight awkwardly said. "TWILIGHT? HIIIII!" Pinkie screeched excitedly, blasting the other two mares ears.

"Uhhh... is everyone else hear yet?" Luna said, ears still ringing. "Oh hi Luna! No they aren't here yet. OOH OOH OOH! LETS THROW THEM A WELCOME PARTY! WON'T THAT BE FU-" "PINKIE PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Luna screamed. "I would be delighted to have a party, truly, but this isn't a happy occasion." " Aww."

Pinkie's hair deflated, with a frown on her face, and they all stood in awkward silence. Just when Twilight thought she would explode, Fluttershy trotted in, making Pinkie's hair return to it's original, bouncy form. "Yay Fluttershy's here!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Oh hi everyone..." Fluttershy said in her trademark voice, barely above a whisper.

Soon, Rainbow Dash flew in, followed by Applejack and Rarity, and then Vinyl. Pinkie wouldn't do anything important without Vinyl in the room with her, although the alabaster unicorn wasn't that close with the others. Rainbow Dash, in a hurry as always, said," So whats important enough to bring us all here on such short notice?" Oh, she was in for a surprise, Luna thought.

" Ladies, Fluttershy had an announcement that will shock us all. Please keep yourself from crowding her, as to not frighten her. This is a very serious matter, so pay close attention." Luna said gravely. Fluttershy began her story happily, but soon things started sucking. Her voice took on a deep, sad tone, causing everyone to gasp with each sentence.

When the story was over, they all had tears in their eyes. Even Rainbow Dash, supposedly the toughest of them, was on the floor bawling. Luna walked over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug, thanking her for being brave enough to tell them the story, while Twilight Sparkle, friendly as she was, tried to comfort the others. Pinkie's hair had become flat, and Rarity was sobbing uncontrollably. Vinyl was trying to comfort the pink mare, but she couldn't hold back tears, while Applejack cried right next to the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"This is a delicate matter, and humble Fluttershy asks for all of your participation in helping her end this. Whoever would like to contribute, raise your hands," Luna said. Nobody dared not raise their hands. Seeing this, Fluttershy's eyes glowed with joy and she hugged the alicorn, who gladly returned the gesture.

Twilight Sparkle got up and asked for everyone's attention. "Tomorrow, we can all come to the library to discuss what we can do. For the mean time, meeting is adjourned. You can leave if you want now. Thanks guys!" Everyone said their final goodbyes and hugged Fluttershy, and then went on their way, as it was getting late. The only one who stayed was Pinkie, who lived at the bakery.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Twilight Sparkle was having nightmares. She tossed and turned all night, unable to find a comfortable position. Waking up, she got out of bed to go get some water. Looking down, she could see where she was sleeping by the impression she left in the bed. Looking further down the bed, though, she noticed Luna's impression as well. The princess didn't say she would be leaving any time soon. Looking around the library, there was no sign of her. The purple mare ran into the night, determined to find the one she loved.<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think, guys? I feel like my stories get progressively worse, but its your opinions that matter. This story was fun to write, and I can kinda relate it to my own life a lot of the time. Your reviews are what keep me going, I would have quit a long time ago without them. Thanks for reading my crappy stories, hope you enjoy them.<p> 


	7. Nightmare's Return

Author's note: Hey guys. A little notice, remember my story: Reopening Old Wounds? All that crap that happened to Vinyl? Happened to me almost every day, including the reasons. I had to wear my shades and a baseball cap wherever I went, due to my bisexuality. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy. I still think Trixie is best pony, in case you're wondering.

* * *

><p>Nightmare's Return<p>

Luna couldn't contain herself. She dashed out of the library at a speed Rainbow Dash would marvel at, and with silence to make Fluttershy proud. Anger welled up inside of her at the thought of her best friend getting raped. She had been able to control it before, but she only just now let it loose.

She only had one real destination: Fluttershy's home. Hoofshire was a big stallion, bigger than Big Macintosh in every way, but still, even HE couldn't take the alicorn by himself. Hopefully. Luna shuddered at the thought. If she were beaten, what would Hoofshire do?

Anger continued welling up inside her, forcing her to fly away at speeds faster than any sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash could ever pull off. She got closer and closer to the cottage, noticing the lights were out. Hoofshire must be ridiculing the yellow mare at this very moment. At that final thought, Luna's mind went blank. She felt power surge through her body, before feeling nothing at all. She tried to let out a shriek, but couldn't.

* * *

><p>Twilight ran out the door, knowing exactly what her mare friend was up to. She prayed to Celestia over and over again, hoping Luna's anger hadn't brought back Nightmare Moon. If that had happened, Hoofshire would be doomed, and Twilight didn't know how to get her to revert to her original state, much less if it was even possible.<p>

The mare ran without stopping. She considered getting her friends, but did she really have the time? This was something she had to do herself. The poor mare was driven to near insanity. She busted her ass up numerous times for her friends, and who knew how bad this would end up.

* * *

><p>Nightmare Moon landed at the cottage and gazed at the night, her piece of work. She felt Luna letting out shrieks for her friends and Twilight, and she felt something she hadn't before. Sad.<p>

She walked up to the door and threw it off its hinges with her magic. The door flew back and slammed into a nearby couch, making an easily heard cracking sound. The alicorn let out a terrifying guffaw, and teleported to Fluttershy and Hoofshire's bedroom.

Hoofshire, having heard the door, already had jumped out the window, leaving Fluttershy in a heap on the bed. Blood trickled down her snout, and there was still a creamy substance left by her motherhood from what that beast did to her. ( I couldn't stop laughing here). Nightmare Moon gathered up the pegasus in her arms and whispered in her ear," Your nightmares are over, Fluttershy. Hoofshire will never touch you again."

Nightmare Moon laid the pegasus back on the bed and flew out the window. Hoofshire had snuck to the back and ran, trying to get further into the forest, but his plan had failed miserably once the alicorn landed in front of him, eyes glaring at him and only him. " YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

* * *

><p>Twilight was hyperventilating. She grew nearer and nearer to the cottage, while thoughts swam through her mind effortlessly. Did Nightmare Moon feel any emotion? If she never became Luna again, would she still love her? Would she continue trying to bring eternal night and darkness? If not, would she help Celestia circulate night and day? Would she be happy doing that?<p>

The cottage seemed empty from the front side, so she went up to the door... rather, what was left of the door. It had been blown away by some serious magic, Twilight observed. This observation alone made her realize her assumption had been right. Luna became Nightmare Moon again.

She walked in and called Luna's name. No answer. Then she called Fluttershy's name a few times. No answer. She walked upstairs to the Pegasus's bedroom, not shocked at what she found. Fluttershy was on the bed, bloody, covered in what could only be Hoofshire's... stuff. (LOLOLOLOLOLOL) Fluttershy was barely breathing, and she had cuts all over her.

"Fluttershy! What happened to you?" Twilight asked, thinking she knew the answer. Of course that wasn't the whole story. She told of how Hoofshire had raped her, but that she said that wasn't the shitty part. She told of how Nightmare Moon made the large stallion run for his money, earning a gasp from her unicorn audience. Twilight Sparkle ran out the door to find what she was looking for, whatever the cost.

* * *

><p>Luna, or Nightmare Moon rather, was in the mood for a good beating. Hoofshire EASILY outsized everyone in Ponyville, but his height didn't quite compare to her own. Not to mention he was an earth pony, while Nightmare was an alicorn. She stared at her pray with an evil grin, while he just shrieked.<p>

"Please please please spare me your highness! I'll do whatever pleases you, whatever the cost!"Nightmare Moon laughed even harder." USE THAT GRAY MATTER IN BETWEEN YOUR EARS, MY LITTLE BASTARD PONY, I'M A PRINCESS. I COULD GET THAT WITH THE SLIGHTEST OF EASE, SO WHY TRADE THAT FOR YOUR FREEDOM? YOU RAPED MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGERS. :D Gotta love 'em! I realize all my chapters have been bite size, and I apologize. I also apologize in advance, because this might not be the only one. Rather, this WILL not be the only one. I'm kinda new to writing still, so bare with me. This story will be MUCH longer than I originally proposed, and on more news, I plan on attempting what has NEVER been done before! Take a guess in the reviews to what I plan on doing, cause I ain't telling ya. I've dropped quite a few hints lately, so think carefully.<p> 


	8. Downfall

Author's note: Hi again. Apparently it seems as though I barely get any readers so review a TON so I can know how many readers I really have. A certain fan of mine thinks I get a ton every day, but I don't know. Here would be the end of my previous cliffhanger, probably the end of this story, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Downfall<p>

Hoofshire was in drastic mode now. His situation required precision, which he excelled at. There was no way to avoid his death, but he'd die hitting his worst nightmare at least once. " Please! Spare me your majesty!" Hoofshire said, trying not to laugh.

His plan was simple. Pretend to be a wimp, roll to the side, grab some barrels and branches, and let her have it. Nightmare Moon slowly trotted over to Hoofshire, who was crying. Unknown by the alicorn, these were tears of joy.

His plan would soon be set in motion soon, but before he knew it, a giant knee flew into his side, sending him sprawling. He had thought too long for a plan and now he struggled to get up. By the time his breath went to its regular state, he was thrown into the air, screaming.

Hoofshire's descent was not at all like Rainbow Dash's flight landings. He flew down at high speed, crashing into the top of a tree, and plummeting down onto the ground. His muzzle had gone bloody, and his arm was broke, but anyone else would have been killed instantly. Although most would say he's suffered enough, he was flung into the air again, and again, and again.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was at a loss for words. She just stood there, watching Nightmare Moon throw the heavy stallion into the sky over and over again. Anyone who went through as much as him would have been dead a long time ago, but even after 26 throws, he was still alive. She counted every time, until she went to 40.<p>

Finally able to say something, she screamed," Luna! Please, stop!" Nightmare Moon suspended Hoofshire onto a nearby tree, and then turned to look at the purple unicorn. Her eyes glowed white for several seconds, then she collapsed. Nightmare Moon's shape started to warp, until she returned to her previous form in a blast of light.

Luna was unconscious, unaware of what just happened, as Twilight well knew. She ran to her mare friend and cried on her shoulder for a few minutes, before remembering the stallion in the tree. Getting up, she slowly put him down onto the ground with her magic.

Hoofshire had been beaten badly. His chest was torn open, revealing broken ribs and bruised muscles. His arms had been broken, and one of his feet came clean off. Despite all this though, he was still breathing. She sighed in relief and dragged him into the cottage.

* * *

><p>Hoofshire now lay on one of Fluttershy's couches, and Luna sat in the kitchen trying to remember what just happened. Twilight Sparkle went to the roof and used her magic to shoot a flare into the night sky, a signal to Celestia and her royal guards that she needed help. When she went back downstairs, the Princess of the sun was already there, apparently having teleported automatically at the sight of the flare.<p>

Twilight Sparkle was on the floor crying in Luna's arms, while telling Celestia everything she witnessed. Celestia's eyes grew wide at every detail, and she too, despite being known as a pony who never let a tear drop, started to cry in heavy sobs.

Luna tried to comfort her mare friend, but had no success. Twilight wept sullenly while Hoofshire's body lay, staining Fluttershy's favorite couch with blood and urine, unable to control his blood loss and the need to relieve himself. Fluttershy, barely able to walk, bounded down the stairs, taking noticed to the crying mares in her living room.

Hoofshire was to be put in the hospital and then shipped to jail for the remainder of his life, making Fluttershy uncontrollably happy. Her life would finally return to normal, tending to all the needs of her animals. Despite her normal shy characteristics, she jumped and squealed in joy.

On the way home, Luna was apologizing over and over, with misty eyes. She knew that Twilight had been put through way too much by cleaning up after her own mess. They shared a hug and kiss and went to their bed. Twilight Sparkle had been put through mental, physical, and emotional strain that day, and she knew it. But she loved getting put in these messes.

* * *

><p>And the story ends. Again, review a LOT. I wanna know just how many readers I really have. Thanks. I'm still not saying what I plan on doing next. Lately, I've had some awesome inspiration, so just cross your fingers. Who knows, maybe I'll make a story worth reading with it.<p> 


End file.
